VGCW/2013-04-12
__TOC__ 'Intro' We open with Grunty talking to Table-san trying to get a gauge on her wooden companion's feelings about the show tonight. When Table-san gives the witch the silent treatment, Grunty is left confused and decides to just prep for her match. '"Misty Memories" 2/3 Falls Match' Matchup Winner Results Terra put on an early show, getting Rydia into all four corners and performing a Terraplex off of each one to the delight of the fans. She got a little greedy, taking her fellow Square girl outside and putting her through Table-san with an athletic flipping powerbomb. But her failure to capitalize did her in, as Rydia seized the moment, using Bio and scoring a pin to take the lead! Rydia tried to get the second pin, but Terra wouldn't give in just yet. After another Terraplex with some extra hurting after that, Terra got two quick pins to take the match. Other Plot Cammy is backstage with a new female Ringside Reporter from Rhythm Heaven. The interviewer asks about the Gurl Gamer Championship match with Poison. Cammy says that being the champ is like being a queen, but since Poison is a queen in her own way, she doesn't need the belt. '"Prepare for Rematch!" 20-Minute Iron Man Match' Matchup Winner Results Grunty came out looking for revenge after her loss to Jessie last week, and her repertoire certainly showed it. With a load of slams, Grunty grabbed the early lead after dropping Jessie through Table-san for the second break of the night. The Team Rocket member was down for the full countout, giving Grunty the first fall. Another pin later and the witch takes a 2-0 lead. But Jessie wasn't ready to blast off, and she turned the tables around, getting two quick falls, and suddenly it was all tied at 2! In the last several minutes, Grunty's heart (what's left of it) rose once more to the occasion, and two falls later, the witch's 4-2 win was sealed! Other Plot We're in Bryn McMahon's office, and in walks Dr. Gero! He claims he's here to provide an upgrade for Android 18. Bryn decides to trust him and tells his security guard to show Dr. Gero the way. '"Whips and Hips" Newcomer Challenge' Matchup Winner Results It was back and forth to start with, but the newcomer Ivy started to get more and more comfortable in her debut against the succubus, taking over control of the match about halfway through and picking up the win. Other Plot The interviewer is backstage again, this time with the Gurl Gamer Championship contender, Poison. She asks about the controversy about Poison's gender. Poison mentions that there's a thorough examination to get into VGCW and the Female Division. She also says that not all rumors from Japan should be believed before heading off to prepare for her title fight. '"Song of Storms" Steel Cage Match' Matchup Winner Results Most of the focus was on escaping in this one, with each of the ladies having some close calls averted with late takedowns. In the end, Sheik knocked off a pursuing Lightning from the top of one of the cage walls, enabling her escape to take this one. Other Plot Dr. Gero walks into Android 18's room, catching his creation offguard. He's replacing 18 with a new model, threatening the old model to turn her into scrap metal if she doesn't come quietly. Begrudingly, 18 agrees. '"Phony Hunter" Hell in a Cell Match' Matchup Winner Results Samus faced the new Android 18, though she certainly didn't seem to be improved. Samus took care of 18v2 quite well, earning a victory without too much effort. 'Gurl Gamer Championship Match' Matchup Winner Results Cammy and Poison exchanged some offense in the early goings, but Poison got her feet right into the title bout with a variety of kicks on the champ. After finishing off the Killer Bee with a hurricarana, Poison was the new Gurl Gamer champion! Other Plot Bryn McMahon discusses his call from last week with Security Guard B. He set a meeting place with a woman, only to find an artifact when he got there. He says he's sending the artifact to a teacher he knows to answer one simple question...where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? Category:Broadcast Category:Female Division Category:⅔ Falls Category:Iron Man Category:Newcomer Challenge Category:Steel Cage Category:Hell in a Cell Category:Gurl Gamer Championship